No a los circos con animales
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: cuando tu vas a los circos con animales estas apoyando a esta causa, tortura, ni arte, ni cultura


No a los circos con animales

Basta de lo que a ti te divierte a ellos les duele

Todo comienza mientras los de la banda estaban dando un paseo por las cavernas cuando una mecabestia paso anunciando

-vengan, vengan el mejor circo de todo BajoTerra- estaba anunciando y repartiendo volantes un trabajador del circo- vengan a ver a nuestro poderoso tigre realizar el salto de la muerte-

-eso está mal- dijo Alfa señalando el poster del circo

-tienes razón los circos no deberían de utilizar animales- dijo Eli acercándose a Alfa

-¿y qué tiene de malo que utilicen a unos simples animales?-dijo Pronto con desprecio hacia los animales

-Pronto, los animales son importantes- dijo Trixie regañando a Pronto

-además si los animales se extinguen, de donde conseguiremos comida- dijo Kord resaltando la importancia de los animales

-creo que tendremos que ir a ver que tan bien esta ese circo- dijo Alfa con cara de que ya tenía un plan

Ellos fueron a la función de las siete y cuando entraron vieron que ya estaba iniciando la función

-damas y caballeros, con ustedes, mis elefantes- dijo el domador dejando a la vista una gran carpa de la cual salieron siete elefantes y un elefantito (no sé cómo se llame la cría de elefante)

Los elefantes al momento de salir al escenario comenzaron a hacer una pirámide de elefantes, después

-y con ustedes la pirámide más grande y pesada del mundo, mi pirámide de elefantes- dijo el domador señalando la a los elefantes que ahora estaban parados unos sobre otros-y el truco para finalizar esto el pequeño elefantito va a correr por una plataforma, saltara, caerá en un trampolín y finalmente caerá sobre la cima de la gran pirámide- dijo con su látigo en mano y dando las ordenes

El elefantito no tenía más opción que obedecer, los elefantes estaban temblando y estaban perdiendo el equilibro

-ya bájense bestias inútiles, no aguantan nada- les dijo el domador a los elefantes quienes con muchos tropiezos lograron deshacer la gran pirámide-bien, y ahora denle una aplauso a nuestros monos equilibristas-y salieron del aire unos monos que por cierto estaban usando unos trajes ridículos-y ahora les van a mostrar como ellos pueden cruzar la cuerda floja en dos patas- dijo mientras los monos estaban aferrándose a la vida

-muy bien damas y caballeros y ahora nuestras focas harán su espectáculo de baile sincronizado- dijo el del látigo, mientras las pequeñas focas estaban exhaustas de que habían estado haciendo ese baile todo el día

-damas y caballeros, y ahora el acto que estaban esperando, nuestro gran tigre da el salto de la muerte- dijo el domador, y el tigre salió, parecía muy decidido al principio, pero después de hacer el acto se vio muy confundido y muy asustado

-¡saben, que, ya no tengo que estar aguantando estas tonterías, esto es un horrible maltrato animal, y no puedo creer que a la gente le entretenga esto!- dijo Alfa furiosa

-tiene razón, los animales sufren-continuo diciendo Eli

-solo son unos animales, ellos no tienen sentimientos-dijo el domador apuntándolos con su látigo

Entonces Alfa bajo hasta el escenario con pasos firmes y con seguridad de lo que iba a decir

-los animales tienen derechos igual que nosotros-dijo Alfa con voz firme

-y si los tienen porque no los defienden como nosotros- dijo el domador con voz retadora

-la única diferencia es que ellos no pueden hablar, pero pueden sentir como nosotros-dijo Alfa con un tono de voz menos fuerte

-y que más da solo son unos simples animales tontos-dijo el domador con una voz de que no le importaba nada

-la verdad uno de mis frases célebres favoritas tienen razón "de verdad que el hombre es el ser más poderoso de todos pues su crueldad sobrepasa a la de estos"-dijo Alfa con un tono de ira

-te propongo algo te reto a un duelo si tu ganas te daré todos mis animales y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos, pero si yo gano, tendrás que quedarte a trabajar en el circo-dijo el Domador con un tono desafiante

-acepto-dijo Alfa levantando la mirada

Y el duelo comenzó, pero antes de que empezara Eli bajo corriendo hasta el escenario

-estas, segura de esto-dijo Eli con un tono de preocupación

-Eli, claro que estoy segura-dijo Alfa con un tono de confianza

-pero, me preocupas, no quiero perderte-dijo Eli en un tono melancólico

-¡AWWW!, dijo todo el publico

-Tranquilo Eli, estaré bien- dijo Alfa para darle un poco de seguridad a Eli

-esta, bien, confió en tu palabra- Eli se retiró del escenario y se fue a la primer grada para ver qué pasaba con más detalle

El combate empezó, digamos que el domador no sabía muy bien como lanzar babosas

-enserio, quien se mete en un combate sin saber luchar-dijo ella con un tono sarcástico

Ella cargo una carnero y la disparo noqueando al domador

-muy bien, ahora me llevo a los animales y listo-dijo ella con un tono victorioso

-que bien amor, pero que vas hacer con tantos animales-dijo Eli con un tono de duda

-ay mi querido Eli pues los voy a donar a una reserva de recursos naturales, ósea un zoológico que promueven el cuidado de los animales y el medio ambiente- dijo Alfa con un tono de felicidad

-bien, está bien, entonces creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo Eli con un tono un poco tierno

-si…tienes razón- ella al momento de decir la palabra si beso a Eli y después continúo con el resto

**Bien amigos de fanfiction este es el final de mi historia, lo se estuvo un poco corto, pero lo hice cuando me llevaron al circo solei, ese circo no utiliza animales, así que dije, porque no hacer un fic de eso. Y si están en contra del maltrato animal les digo, sigan con esa mentalidad, les traerá recompensas en un futuro no muy lejano. Bien eso es todo. Gracias por leer**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
